Music around the World
by Cookie05
Summary: All our favourite nations experience the most popular music from around the world. But what will be their reactions? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox

**I do not own either Hetalia, or any of the songs that will be featured in this story.****Prepare to experience the reactions of the nations to their most popular songs. First up Norway and 'The Fox'**

As soon as he agreed to it Norway immediately regretted it. What exactly did he regret? Recording a music video. Ylvis a Norwegian pop star had come to Norway for help in a video, he needed an extra person to sing the song with. And Norway, not fully knowing what he was agreeing to, said yes. Norway sighed as he walked downstairs to the Nordics kitchen, he just hoped no-one else had seen the video, it would be extremely embarrassing if the idiot Dane found out.  
>As soon as Norway reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen he knew something was wrong, it was far too quiet. There was no obnoxious shouting, no incoherent mumbling, just silence. "Hello?" Norway called out, stifled giggling could be heard from the living room and then shushing. As he made his way to the living room he could hear more shushing and some mumbling. He cautiously opened the door and found...<br>The rest of the Nordics looking far too innocent. "Okay whats going on?"  
>"Nothing, why do you always believe something is wrong" The Dane answered the question.<br>"Because I have known you for centuries and whenever you try to be innocent it always means your up to something." Norway spotted the shut laptop that was in between Finland and his younger brother Iceland. "What were you watching?"  
>"We weren't watching anything, why would you think that?" This time it was Finland who spoke up, the normally cheery man was defiantly hiding something.<br>Before anyone could protest and stop him Norway picked up the laptop and flipped it open. And what he found would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life...  
>"What does the fox say?"<br>On the screen was Norway and Ylvis both wearing fox suits singing the chorus of 'What does the fox say?'  
>"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding"<br>Norway sighed, "How did you find this?"  
>"It's on YouTube with 2 million views," Iceland spoke up, "But you should just be glad that I found the video first and not Denmark otherwise the teasing would have started last week."<br>"But why did you have to show them in the first place, I thought you loved your Big Brother."  
>Iceland shrugged, "It was funny."<br>"Just wait till the meeting next week!" Denmark shouted, "It's going to be amazing!"  
>'No,' Norway thought, 'Its going to be torture.'<p>

And it was, Denmark introduced the video as the first order of business. The vote suppressed Germany's protest and all the nations huddled around the table to watch it. Norway would have run away but he had been captured by the Awesome Trio the moment watching the video had been suggested. 3 minutes and 45 seconds later Norway waited for the torture to increase.  
>"That was AMAZING!" The Awesome Trio shouted, they immediately started coping the dance, it wasn't long before South Korea and some other nations joined in. While everyone was preoccupied, Norway managed to sneak away.<br>"You think we went to far?" Finland asked.  
>"No way, this is payback for all the times he made me call him Big Brother."<p>

**Hope you all enjoyed, please review if you like it and if you want to request a song also leave it in a review. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Gangnam Style

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter, and thanks to tomgirl1313 who reviewed. I will be working on your requested but in all honesty I have never heard of that song before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. : )**

It was the nations weekly meeting and I'm quite surprised to say this but it wasn't going too badly.  
>America, England and France had all been put at other ends of the table because, to be honest, those three were the ones who normally started the fighting. Russia had not been allowed to bring his pipe (or his pick axe) and he had also been separated from the Baltics. The chair next to Russia was also empty-apart from a talking polar bear, so no one was complaining. Maybe this was why the meeting was going so well. But all that shattered when...<br>"Najelu dasun ono igajagi yoja"  
>"Haha, sorry dudes I forgot to switch my phone off. But who likes my awesome new ringtone." America boomed, ending in his signature laugh.<br>South Korea's hand shot straight into the air like a rocket. "I like it, play it again Amer-"  
>"NO! You play that song again and I'll hit you in the head with my wok aru." China interrupted from the other side of the table. (Another separation.)<br>But America either didn't find China's threat scary or he just didn't hear him because the next thing you know is that Gangnam Style was blaring out of America's phone speakers. That are actually really loud.  
>"Eh, sexy lady<br>Op, op, op, op  
>Oppa Gangnam Style"<br>Immediately South Korea gets up and starts singing and dancing along. And not just the bit that everyone knows, I mean the entire song.  
>When he finishes some nations (the awesome trio) actually clap and congratulate him, but the others just have their hands over their ears.<br>"Well thank God that's over." England says lowering his hands and taking a drink of tea that he always seems to have with him at meetings. "I don't understand music nowadays, the Beatles were the only good musicians out there."  
>"Not true bro, what about Miley Cyrus. Wrecking balllll..." America shouted. "We should totally play that next."<br>"NO!"

**Yeah, Iggy's a totally Beatles fanboy. And I have two notices for this story. 1. Most of these chapters will be quite short, most likely under 1,000 words so I'm just warning you now. 2. I will be juggling this with another fanfiction I am writing at the moment, (if you like Harry Potter aswell as Hetalia check it out) so if I don't update in awhile please don't worry, if I haven't run out of songs I will update in the near future. So that's everything, please review and I hope to see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I Know How To Say

**I do not own Hetalia or the song and the lyrics.  
>This is 'Tomgirl1313' request I know how to say. So this is slightly rushed but I just wanted to update this for all of you, sorry it's a bit late but my week has been a kinda ugh.<strong>

"Why are we doing this again?" England asked.  
>It was at the end of a meeting and some nations had agreed (or been forced) to go back to America's house for karaoke. It was the Awesome Trio's and the BTT's idea, but somewhere along the lines Germany, England, Italy and Romano had been dragged along too.<br>"Come on Bro, it'll be fun." America answered, quickly setting up the CD player.  
>"Ja, me and West should sing Disco Pogo."<br>"Me and Fratello could sing We No Speak Americano."  
>"Like hell we will Veneziano!"<br>"No way Dudes, I'm going first." America shouted, picking up the microphone.  
>America selected the song and the music began blaring out of his speakers-which were way too loud by the way.<p>

_I got a date in San José_  
><em>I got a flight that I gotta take tonight,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got plans in Tokyo, Japan<em>  
><em>I got a cabin in Switzerland.<em>

"What exactly is this song about?" England asks.  
>"...Stuff,"<p>

_I'm sorry but I have to go (go),_  
><em>There's so many ladies that I know (know),<em>  
><em>You could try to get me here to stay (stay),<em>  
><em>But you know that I'll be leaving here today.<em>

"I'm presuming it's an American song." England continues.  
>"Yep, so it's awesome."<br>"If that's what you want to call it, but I was thinking more like bad."

_Stumble in, on the streets of Berlin,_  
><em>We can French kiss through the border fences,<em>  
><em>There's underwear on the mic stand in Iceland,<em>  
><em>Then it's back to NYC on the MIC.<em>

"Wow,West is in this song!"  
>"Yay."<br>"Are you really happy Germany?" Italy turns to his friend.  
>"It's called sarcasm Italy." France spoke up from across the room.<br>"Ice is in it too!" Denmark shouted (slightly drunkenly)  
>"Why is it called French kissing?"<br>"Don't encourage him Spain." England shouted.  
>"Why? Jealous Angleterre?"<br>"Shut the bloody hell up Frenchie!"

_Aishiteru, te amo, I love you, je t'aime_  
><em>Everywhere I go I always say the same thing.<em>  
><em>In Russia, Japan, Brazil, Spain,<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go they seem to scream the same name.<em>

"Bad pronunciation America."  
>"Have you even been to Brazil?" Denmark asks his as awesomely friend.<br>"And what name do they scream? Idiot?" England shouts out.  
>"AMERICA F YEAH!"<br>"America! We have children here." Prussia points out, covering Italy's ears.  
>"Oh come on he lives with mi pequeño tomate."<br>"Shut the hell up you Spanish ba-" Romano was cut off when Germany covers his mouth.  
>"See."<p>

Overall the karaoke night didn't go so well. Romano got into a moustache fight with Germany, which Prussia and Spain had to break up. England left when America ruined Queen and France was left singing the soundtrack to Les Miserables. Let's just say it will take a lot of alcohol to get the nations together again for anything like that again.

**Any songs you want me to write about leave them in a review, I will be working on Hetaliafan101's request YAY! (I hate the sterotype song, just so you know, but I will be writing it) Enjoyed this chapter, leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Will Rock You.**

**Ok, I know this is late and I also know this isn't Stereotype song but this just came today so here you are. Elizabeta H Austria wanted Iggy to sing something and Queen is a British band so here you go. I hope you all enjoy. PS I don't own Hetalia or Queen.**

It was an average meeting, so nothing was going right. America was spouting some nonsense about 'Super Hero Global Man'. Germany was face palming at the end of the table and Italy was trying to cheer him up with pasta.

But something was wrong and France couldn't quite put his finger on it, until he saw England who was sitting next to him. The blonde had his eyes closed and his fingers were tapping on the table in a tune that France recognised but couldn't quite place. Normally England would be telling America to shut up about his ridiculous plans but right now he was perfectly content with what the American was saying, but why? And then France saw the ear plugs that the Brit had in his ears.

Quickly reaching up, France yanked the ear phones out of England's ear, startling the Englishman and the rest of the nations when the song he was listening to came blasting out of the ear plugs at a volume that everyone could clearly hear.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  
><em>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<em>  
><em>You got mud on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Kickin' your can all over the place<em>  
><em>Singin,<em>

"Really Angleterre? Only you would pick a British song to listen to." France gave a look to the man on his left.  
>"What!? It's a fantastic song, and it's not like we actually do any work here. What's wrong with listening to music instead of America coming up with superheroes to help the economy."<br>"Hey! Superhero Global Man is a superhero that helps Global Warming not the economy. That's Super Hero Money Man."  
>But maybe England had a point, nothing got done anyway, maybe France could listen to Les Mis next week.<br>During the arguing no one had really noticed that the song was still playing. Except America who decided to annoy England even more by screaming out the chorus.

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

"America!" England shouted at him. "If you're going to sing the song at least sing it correctly."

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_  
><em>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<em>  
><em>You got blood on yo' face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Wavin' your banner all over the place<em>

So England proceeded to show America how to sing Queen 'correctly' and even though France would never tell him to his face but the Brit actually had a pretty good singing voice.

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>(Sing it!)<em>  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

England continued to sing the rest of the song America and even France joining in for the chorus.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_  
><em>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<em>  
><em>You got mud on your face<em>  
><em>You big disgrace<em>  
><em>Somebody better put you back into your place<em>

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>(Sing it!)<em>  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

_(Everybody)_

By the time the last chorus was playing (still out of the ear plugs mind you, they were really loud) everyone was singing along, and those who weren't were getting forced to.

_We will we will rock you_  
><em>We will we will rock you<em>

"See," America said after the music had stopped. "Sometimes the meetings are productive."  
>While America continued to talk about Super Hero Global Man France saw England sigh and put the ear plugs back in. Yes, next week he was defiantly going to listen to music too. <p>

**Next up is my friends request of German Sparkle Party (because I've already written it) and I'm really sorry to Hetaliafan101 but I may just skip the Sterotype song because I'm finding it really hard to write. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and if you want to request a song, leave it in a review too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**German Sparkle Party**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, this one is German Sparkle Party and after this I will be going back to requests (as soon as I finish the newest chapter of my Hetalia/Harry Potter story, if you like the sound of it check it out) This is dedicated to my best friend who absolutely loves this song so I hope you enjoy it. **

It was mid-day when Germany woke up, or according to his watch it was -unless Prussia changed the time again. The first thing he noticed was that it was way pass six o'clock, which was when he normally woke up. The second thing he noticed was that he had a pounding headache. How much did he drink last night?

"Finally up West?" Prussia stormed into the room, kicking the door open. "Someone slept like a baby."  
>"Ugh!" Was all the older German brother got in reply. "Vhat actually happened last night?"<br>"Vell, you and Austria were both grumpy pants last night, so an awesome someone, me, decided to get you both drunk. You two are both lightweights, you had what, five beers."  
>"Vhere's Austria?" Germany asked wincing at the volume of which his brother was talking at.<br>"He's downstairs on the couch. You don't know what happened last night did you?"  
>"Vhy, vhat did you do Bruder?"<br>"I didn't do anything," Prussia leaned down closer to Germany's face. "You and Austria however, now that's a different story."  
>Germany was scared now, by the sound of Prussia's voice nothing good could have happened. "Vhat did I do?"<br>By the looks of it this was exactly what Prussia wanted to hear. "Meet me downstairs I'll show you."

Walking downstairs Germany knew that Prussia was too happy, whatever had happened last night he would hold it above his head for the rest of his very long life.  
>"Austria!" The eldest Germanic (in age, not behaviour) shouted jumping on the settee, and therefore the musical nation at the same time. "Wake up! I've got something to show you and Vest."<br>"Get off me Prussia. I'm awake." Austria clutched his head in pain, by the looks of it his headache was even worse then Germany's.  
>"You can't be that hungover. You two only had about five beers last night."<br>"Get this over with Prussia, just show us already." Germany complained from the doorway, better just get on with the torture.  
>"Fine."<p>

Prussia walked over to one of the cabinets, from where he produced a DVD disk which just happened to be labeled 'Never give to Germany or Austria.'  
>Inserting it into the DVD player Prussia set back on the couch, a wide grin on his face.<br>When the video started playing it was clear Prussia had taped this last night, the frame was slightly shaky and Germany could hear his brothers laughing from behind the camera.  
>"Oh mein Gott."<br>Standing in the middle of the camera frame was Germany and Austria, dressed in vest tops, sparkly shorts and wellington boots.  
>And that's when the music started playing.<p>

_I like German Sparkle Party _  
><em>Sparkle Party Sparkle Party <em>

_I like German Sparkle Party _  
><em>Sparkle Party Sparkle Party<em>

Prussia suddenly burst out laughing like a manic, but the only thing running through Germany's mind (and probably Austria's too) was how to get that disc and later kill Prussia.

_Do you like to Party Party? _  
><em>Yes I like to Party Party <em>

_Do you like to Dancy Dance? _  
><em>Yes I wore my party Pants.<em>

"Just wait, there's a dance routine too!" Prussia said, interrupting Germany from his homicidal thoughts.  
>By the looks of it though Austria had had enough, swiftly bringing out his phone he quickly started dialling a number.<br>"Vhat are you doing?" Prussia asked noticing him.  
>"I'm calling Hungary, maybe she'll put a stop to this."<br>"Vait, I'll turn it off, just don't call Hungary, she'll kill me!"  
>"Hallo Hungary, Ja Austria here.." While Austria was talking to his former wife Prussia took this time to get a running head start from Hungary and her frying pan.<p>

"Vell, I'm glad that's over." Germany said walking over to the DVD player and ejecting it. "Now how should I get rid of this."  
>"Give it to me I'll burn it." Austria said.<p>

**If you liked this leave a review and if anyone wants to request a character and a song also leave it in a review. And thumbs up for my German accent, which is swapping w's for v's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Caramelldansen**

**This was requested by both** _Bunnylover15_** and** _Guest, _**this was one that I was really looking forward to writing so I hope you enjoy it.**

The rules were simple. Sweden vs Denmark. If Denmark lost he had to seduce Liechtenstein without getting shot by Switzerland. If Sweden lost he had to perform Caramelldansen in front of all the Nordics. What was the challenge? Whoever ate the most of England's cooking without throwing-up would win.

Of course England was slightly miffed about the fact that his cooking was being used in a bet, but this was the first time this century that someone would actually agree to eat it so there was a plus side.

The contestants were ready, the food was lined up, the spectators were ready and Iceland, the referee, was ready.  
>"3, 2, 1." The Nordic teenager counted down. "Begin!"<br>Denmark was the first to react, by shovelling food into his mouth- turning green by the instant. Sweden however (because he had manners) used a knife and a fork. After ten minutes both men were a bright sickly green but the encouragement from their wives (Don't hurt me Norway!) really helped. But for Sweden it was all for nought, after a wonderful 15 minutes of eating England's disgusting food Sweden could eat no more. And then he promptly threw up all over the food.  
>And Denmark.<p>

"Yes! Haha, in your face Sweden!" Denmark celebrated.  
>"You do release that you're the one covered in vomit don't you, I wouldn't exactly call that a win." Norway pointed out.<br>"Hush Wifey, I'm celebrating." And for calling Norway his 'Wifey' Denmark's head then came into contact (very forcibly) with the table. But Denmark recovered quickly. "To the bat-mobile!"  
>"We don't have a bat-mobile." Iceland interrupted the most likely drunk Dane<br>"Urm... to the living-room!"

"In the living-room." Denmark announced.  
>"Who are you talking to?" Finland asked confused.<br>"No one... Sweden, are you ready to dance?!"  
>Sweden didn't exactly have any chance to say no because Denmark started the music anyway.<p>

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med_  
><em>Armarna upp nu ska ni f se<em>  
><em>Kom igen<em>  
><em>Vem som helst kan vara med<em>

Sweden sighed and proceeded to dance along to the chorus, don't feel too sad for him though there are only about two dance moves.

_Gr som vi_  
><em>Till denna melodi<em>  
><em>Dansa med oss<em>  
><em>Klappa era hnder<em>  
><em>Gr som vi gr<em>  
><em>Ta ngra steg t vnster<em>  
><em>Lyssna och lr<em>  
><em>Missa inte chansen<em>  
><em>Nu r vi hr med<em>  
><em>Caramelldansen<em>

Three minutes of a laughing Dane later the song ended an Sweden was finally released of his torture (even though he was the nation to come up with the song in the first place).  
>"That was hilarious! Wait till the Awesome Trio sees this." Denmark interrupted the slightly awkward silence.<br>Sweden was half tempted to punch the Dane in the face but decided against it. He'd get him back later. After all there was always the recording he had of Denmark singing 'Only Teardrops' 

**I hope everyone enjoyed the bet, that was actually my friends idea so I hope you liked the fact that it was less about the song and more about the bet.(Tell me if you did or didn't.) 'Only Teardrops' was Denmark's song for Eurovision 2013 which won, if I get enough request I may be able to fit that in for the next chapter. Like always if you enjoyed please review and if you want me to do a song just leave it in a review**.


	7. Chapter 7

**American and Canadian Idiot.**

**Thank you to _Anonymous person_ and _Guest_ for suggesting American Idiot, and a double thanks to Guest for also suggesting Canadian Idiot (as soon as I found out that was an actual song I was definitely going to do it) Slight FACE Family in this chapter because I love them all, not 100% sure if I prefer the Nordics or not. Anyway on with the show, I hope you enjoy.**

There was an intense atmosphere in the Ally Meeting, but no one could really explain why. Russia was sat (smiling like usual) with a space of three empty seats around him. England was talking to his imaginary friend- I mean Flying Mint Bunny, France was sat next to him winking at a waitress, and China was on the other side of the table feeding his panda. But it was only when England caught sight of his former colony that he knew where the tension was coming from. America was sat at the head of the table, arms crossed and a frown on his face. He seemed to be glaring at the other end of the table, but when England glanced back no one was there.  
>"America?" England called, catching the attention of the young nation. "Who are you glaring at?"<br>"Canada."  
>"Did you two fall out again?" England asked, kicking into 'Daddy mode'.<br>"We're not kids!" America pouted. "But yes."  
>"America stole my pancakes!" Canada said from where England had started to make out his shape.<br>"Okay." France decided to help England out with the conflict between their children. "Well why don't you two talk things over."  
>"We could do that." America pondered. "Or we could sing about it!"<br>England just face palmed in response. "You've been watching Glee again haven't you."  
>America didn't reply but music started playing from out of nowhere, so that's a yes.<p>

_Don't want to be a Canadian idiot_  
><em>Dont want to be some beer swillin' hockey nut<em>  
><em>And do I look like some frostbitten hosehead?<em>  
><em>I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed<em>

_They all live on donuts and moose meat_  
><em>And they leave the house without packin' heat<em>  
><em>Never even bring their guns to the mall<em>  
><em>And you know what else is too funny<em>  
><em>Their stupid monopoly money<em>  
><em>Can't take them seriously at all<em>

"This is so stupid America, I only want my pancakes back. Just go and buy me some more."  
>"I don't think he's going to stop singing until the song stops." France told his son.<br>"Fine then." Canada sighed and stood up.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_  
><em>All across the alien nation<em>  
><em>Where everything isn't meant to be okay<em>

_Television dreams of tomorrow_  
><em>We're not the ones who're meant to follow<em>  
><em>For that's enough to argue<em>

_Don't want to be an American idiot_  
><em>One nation controlled by the media<em>  
><em>Information age of hysteria<em>  
><em>It's going out to idiot America<em>

"Canada!" America whined. "How can you say that?"  
>"Take this as a warning. Don't eat my pancakes, and do not insult hockey!"<p>

**A bit of a short one but I loved writing it, if you loved reading it please leave a review, any song suggestions also leave in a review. Next one will probably be Romania and the Numa Numa song, once I found out I actually knew what that song was I knew I had to write it. It will probably be Magic Trio but I'm having trouble starting it, please leave any helpful suggestions in a review if you could. Hope to speak to you again soon. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Numa Numa**

**Hello everybody! Here is the very requested Numa Numa song which was requested by _Anonymoose_, _Amazingpersonyes_ and _XxxImNotOkayxxX _so thank you very much you three. This is slightly sort but all my exams are this week so I've been busy revising. Hope you all enjoy though.**

It was the weekly Magic Trio meeting, every week England, Norway and Romania would meet up and practice spells (that were not at all found in the Harry Potter books). This week it was Romania's turn to host the meeting and choose the spells, let's just say England and Norway were expecting the worse.

"Okay, so this week we will be practising this spell." Romania exclaimed as he held up a really old book. " Whenever someone mentions song lyrics it makes you sing the entire song from that point."  
>"Sound interesting." England replied, at least it wasn't like Romania's past spell that pulled your trousers down.<br>"Let's get started then." The Romanian clapped his hands in glee.

"Auzi un cântec început să se joace.  
>Va repeta, atunci cuvintele se spune."<p>

A bright purple glow covered the room, in casing the three magicians. A few moments later it disappeared and Norway spoke up.  
>"Did it work?"<br>The happy go lucky Romanian shrugged. "I presume so."  
>"Someone put the radio on and lets see."<br>England went over to the radio and turned it on, only to be met with the opening lyrics to a song that all three men recognised.

_Ma-ia-hii_  
><em>Ma-ia-huu<em>  
><em>Ma-ia-hoo<em>  
><em>Ma-ia-haha<em>

_Ma-ia-hii_  
><em>Ma-ia-huu<em>  
><em>Ma-ia-hoo<em>  
><em>Ma-ia-haha<em>

Nothing happened for the first few lines of the song, until a certain vampiric Romanian burst out into song.

_Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,_  
><em>she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,<em>  
><em>Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,<em>  
><em>Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek<em>

_Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_  
><em>numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay<em>  
><em>kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay<em>

"I thought Romania cast the spell. Shouldn't one of us be singing and not him?"  
>"Maybe he cast it wrong." Norway answered. "It wouldn't surprise me though, he's almost as bad as you are when it comes to casting spells."<br>"Hey!"  
>"Shh, he's singing the finale."<p>

_Mi-a-hii_  
><em>Mi-a-huu<em>  
><em>Mi-a-haa<em>  
><em>Mi-a-ha ha<em>

_Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_  
><em>numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay<em>  
><em>kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay<em>

_Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_  
><em>numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay<em>  
><em>kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay<em>

After a very amusing three minutes the music finally quietened down and Romania stopped his (wonderful) singing.  
>"Well that was certainly entertaining." Norway said afterwards with a slight smirk on his face, well at least it looked like a smirk. You could never tell with the monotone Norwegian.<br>"Can someone please just cancel the spell before Miley Cyrus or Taylor Swift comes on." Romania begged.  
>"I don't know, I think 'Trouble' is coming on next." England said.<br>"No!"

**The magic spell is something that I spontaneously came up with and put in Google Translate to make it Romanian, I do not know if it is correct but it should say. _'Hear a song start to play. You will then repeat the words it says.'_ A small stroke of genius if I do say so myself, but I don't speak Romania (if anyone does and you know it's incorrect please leave the correct translation in a review) **  
><strong>Any song suggestions also leave in a review please. Someone asked for Germany and Edelweiss, but I might change it to Austria instead because it's set in Austria and I am so looking forward to writing that. My exams finish this week so I might be able to write in school so that means more updates yay. <strong>  
><strong>And if anyone has stuck around to the end of this AN then thank you and I'll see you next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Canadian Please**

**I've left this story alone for a bit recently so I'm sorry about that. To make up for it here comes a double chapter to celebrate the North American brothers birthdays. Even if Canada's is a tad late.**

It was July 1st, Canada's birthday. Nobody actually remembered this though, so the Canadian decided to take action.  
>"This is it Kuro, I'm finally going to get noticed."<p>

The operation started when the meeting did. The idea was to change everyone's ringtone and then sit back and relax. It was easy enough to change the ringtones, nobody noticed when he walked around, reaching into peoples pockets and pulling their phones out.  
>Canada didn't change everyone's ringtone, just the people who mattered. His brother was one of course, France and England were the other people he had picked. He decided to ring America first as the mentioned blonde was already boasting about the fact that it was his birthday in three days.<p>

_ Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
><em>_Even if in winter things tend to freeze  
><em>_We've got the world monopoly on trees  
><em>_And our country's bordered by three different seas_

___Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
><em>_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise  
><em>_We made insulin to combat disease  
><em>_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

___Brits have got the monarchy  
><em>_The US has the money  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

___The French have got the wine and cheese  
><em>_Koalas chill with the Aussies  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_Et si ce n'était pas assez  
><em>_On a deux langues officielles:  
><em>_L'anglais et le français  
><em>_Ooh la la_

The song burst out of the Americans phone, much to his confusion. When the ring ended and went to voice mail the invisible Canadian promptly called England, his former carer.

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
><em>_Where else do you find mounted police  
><em>_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees  
><em>_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_And when freshwater is in high demand  
><em>_We've got the world's largest supply on hand  
><em>_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend  
><em>_But it's even better if you can be..._

_Brits have got the monarchy  
><em>_The US has the money  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese  
><em>_Koalas chill with the Aussies  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_So you're thinking to yourself,  
><em>_"How do I live in this beautiful country?"  
><em>_Well we've got some steps for you to follow..._

_STEP 1: Lose the gun  
><em>_STEP 2: Buy a canoe  
><em>_STEP 3: Live multiculturally  
><em>_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

The origin of the song began to dawn on people, but Canada still continued with the operation. The last ringtone that he had changed belonged to France, his father figure. The Frenchman seemed to finally understand what the whole thing was about because he was looking at the Canadian, but Canada decided to phone him anyway. Just to finish the song.

_We got beavers, caribou and moose  
><em>_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose  
><em>_And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
><em>_But she did do that good song for James Cameron..._

_Brits have got the monarchy  
><em>_The US has the money  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese  
><em>_Koalas chill with the Aussies  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates  
><em>_Can't build a wall like the Chinese  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris  
><em>_We've missed lots of other countries  
><em>_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

"Mathieu." France asked the young man. "What is this about?"  
>"It's my birthday."<br>"Dude? I'd hate to ruin this touching moment." America said interrupting the moment anyway. "But we have a surprise party set up at my place."  
>"Really?" Canada asked, hope sounding in his voice.<br>"Yeah. But you know what's even better?" America asked everyone in the meeting room. "It's my birthday soon!"


	10. Chapter 10

**America F*ck Yeah!**

**(Swears are censored) HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! **

Three days after the Canadian Please incident (as it was later called), all the nations were called to America's house for an emergency meeting. No one was bothered though as he did this every year to celebrate his birthday. The only thing that was worrying the countries was the fact that America hadn't even turned up.

"Do you think he's okay?" Canada-who was being noticed a bit more recently asked.  
>"He'll be fine Canadia." England answered. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, he's probably just at McDonalds or something."<br>"I'd that's the case then we'll be here for a while."France said.

They didn't have to wait long to see if he was okay because a few seconds later the door was kicked open and America entered wearing an American flagged suit finished off with a matching flagged hat. A marching band following behind him.

_America, F*ck Yeah!  
><em>_Comin' again to save the motherf*ckin' day, Yeah  
><em>_America, F*ck Yeah!  
><em>_Freedom is the only way, Yeah_

_Terrorists, your game is through__'  
>cause now you have ta answer to<br>__America, F*ck yeah!  
><em>_So lick my butt and suck on my balls_

_America, F*ck Yeah!  
><em>_Whatcha' gonna do when we come for you now  
><em>_It's the dream that we all share  
><em>_It's the hope for tomorrow_

After the marvellous song had finished fireworks were set off (inside the house I might add), creating a picture of the young American himself as well as his treasured flag. The overall display leaving the other countries speechless.

"Happy Birthday to me!" America shouted snapping everyone out of the trance like state of surprise they had been put in.  
>"Yes, happy birthday America." England congratulated. "A bit over the top though, make sure to tone it down next year."<br>"That reminds me." America interrupted the island nation. "I only have 365 days to plan for next year. I need to get started."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today.**

**I recently watched Avenue Q (it's so awesome, if you don't know what it is you should definitely look it up) so I knew I had to do at least one of the songs. I did think about If You Were Gay but I didn't know which characters would work with that (any ideas let me know) but I knew Prussia would suit this song so here you go. **

Every first Friday of the month all the Germanic countries went to a bar (if you can't guess already this was Prussia's idea), well I say every Germanic country. Switzerland refused to come every time and he had banned Liechtenstein from going as well. So this Friday Prussia, Germany, Austria and Hungary all went out together.

"We're going to get absolutely car parked!" The albino shouted, skipping in front of the other three nations.  
>"I think Bruder may have started drinking without us." Germany muttered to Austria.<br>When they finally got to the bar Prussia rushed in, dragging Austria along with him. Who dragged in Germany, who dragged in- well you get the idea.  
>"We want four Prussian beers!" The older nation shouted at the bartender.<br>"We don't sell... Prussian beers." The extremely confused bartender replied.  
>At this point Germany just decided to take over the failing conversation. "He means German."<p>

The four countries sat down at a nearby table when Prussia stood up and started a well rehearsed speech. "So in case you were wondering there is a reason why I brought you to this bar in particular."  
>"We weren't wondering, but go on anyway." Austria replied in his usually annoyed way.<br>"Well I have big news. I do stand up comedy here." Prussia finished.  
>He didn't get a response of claps and cheers he was expecting, just some 'are you crazy?' looks and a "Are you drunk?" from Hungary- or maybe it was "What are you on?"<br>"No I am not drunk... any more than I normally am. But anyway I'm up."

Prussia made a weird jog run thing to a small stage that had been set up near the bar.  
>"Hey everybody! I am now here to introduce the funniest person I know. Me!"<br>The other Germanics groaned while a catchy beat started up.

_"I'm not wearing underwear today,_  
><em>No I'm not wearing underwear today<em>  
><em>Not that you probably care<em>  
><em>Much about my underwear<em>  
><em>Still none the less I gotta say<em>  
><em>That I'm not wearing underwear today."<em>

"Get a life!" Hungary shouted, clearly fed up with the Prussian's antics.  
>"... Thanks Frau."<p>

**Austria is next with The Sound of Music. I know that _IndianaFerbDragon _asked for Edelweiss but me, who has never seen Sound of Music before, wrote the Sound of Music song turns out that that song works better though. So that's what's coming next if anyone wants to know.**

**: )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sound of Music**

**This is the Sound of Music that was requested by _IndianaFerbDragon. _I have never seen Sound of Music but I know it's set in Austria so here's Roddy.**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless and the grass that grew on the hills of Austria swayed in a gentle breeze. The mountains were abandoned apart from one young man.  
>Austria was dancing slightly, waving his arms as his dark brown hair fluttered in the breeze. Along with his... dress?<p>

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_  
><em>With songs they have sung for a thousand years<em>  
><em>The hills fill my heart with the sound of music<em>  
><em>My heart wants to sing every song it hears<em>

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_  
><em>That rise from the lake to the trees<em>  
><em>My heart wants to sigh like a chime<em>  
><em>That flies from a church on a breeze<em>

_To laugh like a brook when it trips_  
><em>And falls over stones on its way<em>  
><em>To sing through the night<em>  
><em>Like a lark who is learning to pray<em>

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_  
><em>I know I will hear what I've heard before<em>  
><em>My heart will be blessed with the sound of music<em>  
><em>And I'll sing once more<em>

Austria awoke with a start. That was the strangest dream he had ever experienced. He didn't even like the sound of music!  
>Suddenly the door creaked open, startling the musician even more.<br>"You okay Roddy?" A familiar head of silver-white hair and two red eyes appeared through the gap. "You were talking in your sleep.

"Ja, I'm fine." Austria didn't even bother to ask why the Prussian was in his house in the first place. He was too tired, not to mention how confused he was.  
>Austria settled back down to sleep, not noticing when Prussia poked his head back through the door again. Watching the video footage he had just recorded.<p>

**I'm sorry that it was a very short, even compared to the some other chapters in this story. I do however have an excuse, it looked a lot longer on my iPad. I have a lot of song requests waiting so I'll slowly be working my way through them, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is my last week of school so I should be able to upload a lot during the next six weeks (hopefully).  
>: )<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Barbie Girl**

**Thanks to _RandomReader_ for suggesting this, I knew I had to write this. Not much to say about this one it's pretty explanatory so on with the show. **

It was a strange set of circumstances in the Nordic household, Denmark was drunk. Well that wasn't exactly strange because it happened most days but the unusual thing was the person that was drunk with him. Norway. Iceland had no clue how in Odin's name Denmark had managed to get his brother drunk but it had happened.

Iceland exchanged a look of disbelief with the other two (sober) Nordics. While none of the nations would ever believe that Norway actually got drunk at least it wasn't too catastrophic at the moment. Norway had basically just reverted back to his Viking days, the worst thing he had done was try to behead Denmark with his axe. In the meantime the Dane had just started drunkenly singing and though Iceland would never admit it Denmark wasn't that bad.  
>"What should we do?" Finland asked. He got a shrug in response from his 'husband' but the youngest Nordic came up with an interesting idea.<br>"I say we film them."  
>"We can't do that! If they find out Norway will kill us." Finland exclaimed, even though he was an immortal country Finland still did think that an angry Norway was a scary Norway.<br>"You mean if they find out." Iceland didn't wait for any agreements from his housemates and turned the TV onto the karaoke channel and got out his phone.

_Hi Barbie_  
><em>Hi Ken!<em>  
><em>Wanna go for a ride?<em>  
><em>Sure Ken.<em>  
><em>Jump in.<em>

The beginning of the song and the insanely catchy beat caught the attention of the staggering Dane. Though his eyes were drunkenly hazed over, Iceland could tell that the hamster turning the wheel that was his brain did recognise the song. Denmark then began to sing along to the lyrics that were shown on the screen.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic.<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation.<em>

What happened next was the strangest though (because all of this was completely normal). Norway started to sing along.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world<em>  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic.<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation.<em>

The two former Vikings continued to sing the rest of the song and even though they might have been drunk they didn't do too bad a job at it. One thing Iceland did know though, this video would get so many hits on YouTube. Norway certainly wouldn't be getting him to call him 'Big Brother' any time soon.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic.<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation.<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)<em>

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
><em>Well Barbie, we are just getting started.<em>  
><em>Oh, I love you Ken.<em>

The two drunks then performed their legendary finish by both collapsing on top of each other and falling asleep.  
>"We'd better get them to bed." Finland interrupted the shocked silence.<br>"That's one idea." Iceland replied. "Or... we could leave them here."  
>"Yeah let's do that."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Gay or European**

This weeks G8 meeting was being held by America, much to everyone's dismay. For the other nations this meant an hour of nonsense followed by thirty minutes of superhero gibberish which was finally finished off with a Happy Meal for each country. So let's just say that no one was looking forward to what followed when they entered the meeting room.

"Let's just please get this over with." England grumbled as he sat down on the place with the nameplate 'Iggy'. Though the Brit in question had long since stopped arguing about the nickname, but that did not mean he actually liked it.  
>"Ja." Germany agreed. "The quicker we start this meeting the quicker we can finish. I don't like leaving bruder home alone, who knows what he'll do."<br>"Okay dudes!" America shouted as he entered (ran) into the room. "Let's get this party started!"  
>"Ohhhhh." Italy exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat. "Are we having a fiesta?"<br>"Nein, sit down Italy this is a meeting. Can you please get on with it America?"

"Sure thing bro. But just before we do I have this awesome video to show you." America snapped his fingers and a laptop magically lowered down from the ceiling. Though England swore he could see strings.  
>"I found this video the other day and it really reminded me of you dudes."<br>"Alright then." Germany sighed. "Put the video on and we'll start the meeting afterwards."  
>America did as he was told and in a show of lights and lasers a flat screen tv dropped down from the ceiling, playing a tune that none of the other nations recognised.<p>

_"There! Right! There!_  
><em>Look at that tan, well-tended skin<em>  
><em>Look at the killer shape he's in<em>  
><em>Look at his slightly stubbly chin"<em>

Some of the nations puffed out their chests in pride, particularly France and, for some reason England. This is what America thought of them?

_"Oh please he's gay,_  
><em>Totally gay!"<em>

"WHAT?!"

_"I'm not about to celebrate._  
><em>Every trait could indicate<em>  
><em>A totally straight expatriate.<em>  
><em>This guy's not gay, I say not gay.<em>

_That is the elephant in the room._  
><em>Well is it relevant to assume<em>  
><em>That a man who wears perfume<em>  
><em>Is automatically radically fey?"<em>

"Why does this remind you of us?!" England shouted.  
>"Just keep listening dude." America replied, waving the Brit off.<p>

_"But look at his coiffed and crispy locks._  
><em>Look at his silk, translucent socks.<em>  
><em>There's the eternal paradox.<em>  
><em>Look what we're seeing.<em>

_What are we seeing?_  
><em>Is he gay?<em>  
><em>Of course he's gay -<em>  
><em>Or European?<em>

_Ohhhhhh . . ._  
><em>Gay or European?<em>  
><em>It's hard to guarantee<em>  
><em>Is he gay or European?"<em>

"This is too offensive to funny." France huffed.  
>"I don't know." Japan spoke up. "It is quite amusing."<br>"To you maybe." Romano shouted.

_"Gay or foreign fella?_  
><em>The answer could take weeks.<em>  
><em>They will say things like 'Ciao bella'<em>  
><em>While they kiss you on both cheeks."<em>

"That's an official greeting!" Romano cried, shaking his head in frustration.

_"Oh please._  
><em>Gay or European?<em>  
><em>So many shades of gray!<em>  
><em>Depending on the time of day, the French go either way."<em>

France huffed again, a pout ever present on his face during the song.

_"Is he gay or European?_  
><em>Gay or European?<em>  
><em>Gay or Euro-<em>

_Wait a minute!_  
><em>Give me a chance to crack this guy.<em>  
><em>I have an idea I'd like to try.<em>

_The floor is yours._

_So Mr. Argitacos..._

_This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?_

_Two years."_

"Is that an Italian accent?" Germany asked.  
>"Shut the hell up you potato jerk!" Romano shouted, almost punching the German before his twin stopped him.<p>

_"And your first name again is...?_

_Nikos._

_And your boyfriend's name is...?_

_Carlos.  
><em>_I-I sorry! I misunderstand! You say boyfriend,  
><em>_I thought you say best friend! Carlos is my best friend._

_You b*stard!  
><em>_You lying b*stard!  
><em>_That's it! I no cover for you, no more!  
><em>_Peoples!  
>I have, a big announcement!<em>  
><em>This man is gay AND European!"<em>

"Woah, massive plot twist." England mumbled slightly annoyed and amused by the video.

_"He's gay!_  
><em>And European!<em>  
><em>He's gay!<em>  
><em>And European and gay!<em>  
><em>Fine okay I'm gay!<em>

_Hooray!"_

"Is it finished?" France asked, lifting his head up from where he had faced palmed half way through the video.  
>"Yep, what do you bros think?" America asked the nations.<br>Without looking at each other,all the European nations stood up and walked out the meeting room.  
>America turned to Canada and Japan, the only people left in the room. "I think they liked it."<p>

**This wasn't requested but I came up with the idea this morning so here you go. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this and if you have song for me to do also leave it in a review and I promise I'll get round to it (eventually).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Party Rock Anthem**

**Party Rock Anthem with the Bad Touch Trio was requested by Aquanova dragon so I hope you enjoy it, I just had to add Romano in there as well.**

Romano was walking down the streets of Italy, and for once in his life he wasn't angry. He had had a peaceful week for once, he hadn't had to go to any meetings (much to his relief) and Spain had only visited him once!  
>Romano turned a corner, determined to take the long way home. Italy had said that Germany was coming and Romano did not want to walk in to see them both 'conudling'. But, as soon as the grumpy Italian turned the corner, some kind of rag was pressed to his face and all he saw was black.<br>When Romano came to he was blindfolded and he could tell his wrists were tied. By the sound of the engine he could hear Romano could tell he was in some sort of car.  
>"I swear you idiotas!" Romano growled. "Get me out of here right now or I'll-"<br>"You'll do what Roma?"  
>"Spagna!?"<br>Two hands- which Romano presumed belonged to Spain, lifted the blindfold that covered Romano's eyes. The sight that greeted him was one that he only saw in his nightmares.

France and Prussia were both sat in the front of the car (Romano's Ferrari mind you). The former was driving and the albino was looking back at Romano with the biggest smirk he had ever seen, sat next to Romano was Spain, the brunette sporting an incredibly large smile.  
>"What the hell is going on?" The Italian asked, a scowl present on his face.<br>"We're going to a nightclub." Prussia answered. "It's going to be awesome ja?"  
>"No, no it's not going to be awesome. Just take me home."<br>"Of course not. We're already here!" Spain cheered, helping Romano out of the car since his hands were still tied. The last time the Bad Touch Trio had tried something like this Romano had punched them all in the face and walked off.  
>They were not going to let that happen again.<br>"Oh come on. You know you're going to have a little bit of fun grumpy pants." Spain said, poking Romano's cheek.  
>"I'm pretty sure I'm not." The Italian replied. "And will you stop doing that!"<p>

The group entered the bar, France going off to get drinks whilst Spain and Prussia dragged Romano over to a booth and sat him down.  
>"You know this place does karaoke." Francs yelled over the noise of the bar, somehow magically carrying four drinks.<br>"We should totally do that! It'll be totally awesome!" Prussia shouted, though Romano just sighed, this night was getting worse.  
>"How about we don't sing, and we just go home." Romano protested but this just fell on death ears.<br>"What should we sing?" Spain asked.  
>"And the next song for tonight is Party Rock Anthem."<br>"Yay!"  
>"No!"<p>

_Party rock_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>  
><em>Let's go!<em>

The Bad Touch Trio ran towards what would be considered the stage and immediately started singing (or shouting) into the microphones.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (yeah)<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (clap!)<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)<em>  
><em>We just wanna see you... shake that!<em>

At this point Prussia had started doing some weird dance that was a mix between the robot and the chicken dance. Romano sighed, at least they didn't drag him up there too. Wait, spoke too soon.

_Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (yeah)<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>

_Let's go_

Spain ran back over to the booth where Romano was slumped. Turns out they hadn't forgotten about him. Yay

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>We just wanna see you... shake that!<em>

_Every day I'm shuffling_  
><em>Shuffling shuffling<em>

_Shake that!_  
><em>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<em>

_Put your put your_  
><em>Put your put your (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Put your put your (whoa!)<em>  
><em>Put your put your<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

_Every day I'm shuffling_

The Bad Touch Trio finished the song off by somehow performing a cheerleader pyramid, and of course Romano was at the top. He was sure how he got there, but the BTT was defiantly going to regret it tomorrow. It certainly wouldn't be him they were taking out next time they did something like this.

**I like to think that both Romano and England get dragged along by the BTT to go to nightclubs every month or so. Prussia tries to get Germany to go along with them but that never works.**  
><strong>And this is important information for reviewers. Starting today whoever the 50th reviewer is gets to decide the character and a special song for the next chapter. DISNEY! That's right, the 50th review gets to pick a Disney song and the Hetalia character who will sing it. Honestly, I can not wait.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Safety Dance**

**50 reviews! Thank you for everybody who reviewed, it means a lot to me. The chapter that was requested by the 50th reviewer was Norway singing 'I won't say I'm in love', as you can see this is not it but that will be the next chapter (hopefully). I may do a Halloween chapter, maybe 'This is Halloween' because I love that song. I am working on another Halloween chapter for another story so the requested chapter may be up next month.  
>Anyway, Romano again, I try not to do two chapters after each other with the same characters but I have a soft spot for Roma and this idea came into my head. Hope you enjoy.<br>**

"Roma!" Spain shouted, walking up to the Italian's room. Romano had been acting strange lately and the Spaniard desperately wanted to know why. Was it something he said? Spain creaked open the door, Romano had a big issue about knocking, but if Spain wanted to know what was wrong he needed to be stealthy.  
>Spain poked his head through the door crack, peering into the room that Romano refused to let him enter. Romano was dancing!<br>'He's not that bad either." Spain mused, rubbing his chin for no real reason.

Unfortunately for Spain, he wasn't the best at stealth (much like his other bad touch buddies).  
>'Probably should have seen this coming.' Was the last thought running through Spain's mind before the door was pushed too far forward. Spain fell face first into Romano's room, landing right before the Italian's feet.<br>"Spagna!" Romano screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
>"Hey Roma." Spain tried to calm Romano down with his most charming smile. It didn't work.<p>

"Answer the question idiota!"  
>"I was just wondering what you were doing. You've been acting really moody lately." Spain got up from the floor,without Romano's help of course.<br>"Do you not know me, I'm always moody." Romano crossed his arms going into a sulk, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "How much did you see?" He grumbled not meeting Spain's eyes.  
>"The dancing? All of it."<br>"Spain." Romano moaned. The Italian may have been in his early twenties but he really did act like a child sometimes.  
>"Hey, don't worry Romano. You're really good."<br>"That's not the point! You weren't supposed to find out." Romano grumbled.

"Come on Romano. You can dance if you want to. You can leave your friends behind."  
>"Spain." Romano looked up at the Spaniard. "I know where you're going with this. Stop it."<br>"'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well their no friends of mine."

_"Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I_  
><em>And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet<em>  
><em>And surprise 'em with the victory cry<em>

_I Say we can act if want to if we don't nobody will_  
><em>And you can act real rude and totally removed<em>  
><em>And I can act like an imbecile<em>  
><em>I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can dance everybody takin' the chance<em>

_Safety dance_  
><em>Oh well the safety dance<em>  
><em>Ah yes the safety dance<em>

_Ss-aa-ff-ee-tt-yy_  
><em>Safety-Dance"<em>

_"Spain, stop singing. Your terrible at it." Romano face palmed._  
><em>"You need to understand the message Romano."<em>

_"As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it_  
><em>Everything'll work out right<em>  
><em>I say, we can dance if we want to we can leave your friends behind<em>  
><em>Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance<em>  
><em>Well they're are no friends of mine<em>

_I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control_  
><em>We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can dance everybody's takin' the chance"<em>

"I understand the message!" Romano shouted. "Stop singing, oh great, now you're dancing too."

_"Oh Well the safety dance_  
><em>Ah yes the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh well the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh well the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh yes the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh the safety dance yeah<em>  
><em>Oh it's the safety dance<em>

_It's the safety dance_  
><em>Well it's the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh it's the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh it's the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh it's the safety dance<em>  
><em>Oh it's the safety dance"<em>

Spain finished the song and dance with a cheerleader jazz hands pose, a grin on his face which did not impress Romano.  
>"Are you done?"<br>"Yep." Spain smiled. "Now I'm done."  
>"Good." Romano shoved passed the Spaniard and walked out of the room. A slamming door told Spain Romano had left the house.<br>"Roma!" Spain cried.

**If you enjoyed this and you want to see the video that inspired it just type Spain Safety Dance in YouTube, you'll find it. Review if you enjoyed as always and if you want to request a song just let me know.**  
><strong>See you next time : )<strong>


End file.
